


Fireworks

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Bug's Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Day 18, Dead Ben Hargreeves, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Gen, Non-Graphic depictions of panic attacks, Panic Attacks, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Post-Canon, Veterans around fireworks, Whumptober, mentioned psychological abuse, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Diego was just worried, that's all.It's not like he knows at all what happened with Klaus.It's not like any of them know what happened.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Bug's Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938820
Kudos: 71
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star-Spangled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242922) by [Gin_Juice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gin_Juice/pseuds/Gin_Juice). 



> This was written for Whumptober 2020, Day 18 Panic! At the Disco. 
> 
> I read something that was similar to this, and Klaus didn't freak out about it, but I kinda wanted to see the other side of it. I am Not a war veteran, nor do I suffer from PTSD, so please tell me if I walked into any stereotypes at all. 
> 
> As usual, I hope you enjoy!

Diego wasn’t afraid to admit he was scared. Why he was scared though, is the matter he needs to attend to.

It’s been two months since Klaus  _ apparently _ went to war, and it was the Fourth of July. 

Diego knew how vets could get on this holiday, but since Klaus didn’t tell any of them exactly  _ what war _ he was in, they could only guess on how he’ll react.

Diego saw Klaus frolicking in the back courtyard, laughing away with Vanya and making Ben corporeal for the rest of the siblings. He had a sparkler in one hand and a cup in the other. 

It was only four o’clock, though Diego was actually  _ afraid  _ for his brother, because Klaus didn’t talk to them about where he went or what happened, or even  _ how long he was there _ . 

They won’t know how to react, when Klaus inevitably reacts. 

For now, only Five knows things about Klaus’s time traveling, though only really where he went in the timeline. No one really knows where he went geographically, not even Ben. 

“You know he can take care of himself.” Diego jolted, a reaction to Ben he’s getting a handle on, now that they can see him. 

“I know, but I’m pretty sure he’s the most fucked up out of all of us now.” Diego says, inspecting what Five just poured into his cup on the table. 

“He always was, Diego,” Ben deadpanned, earning a confused look from Diego, “With all the ‘extra training’ Dad shoved him into.” 

“Extra training?” Diego never heard about that, even with Klaus’s room two doors down when they were children. 

“Yeah. Dad shoved him in crypts and mausoleums during the nights after he did something wrong.” Ben divulged, keeping his eye on Klaus, who managed to coerce Vanya into dancing to no music with him. 

“Oh.” Well that’s news to Diego. 

“Yeah.” Ben said. 

Luther walked out into the courtyard, with Mom and Allison in tow. “I think there’s a firework show starting that’s a few blocks from here.” He said, sitting down next Diego and Ben. 

Grace had a tray of various fruits that she set on the table, and sat across from Diego. Allison went to join Klaus and Vanya, a cassette player conveniently in her pocket and ready to play. 

“Diego thinks Klaus is going to freak at the fireworks.” Ben said, standing to investigate wherever Five was.

“Dude!” Diego yelped, when given concerned looks by Luther and Grace. 

“I know he, technically, went to war, but that doesn’t mean they’ll cause him panic.” Luther said, eyesight drifting to Klaus. 

“Luther’s right dear, we’re not sure if they’ll be a reason.” Grace said, her hand reaching across the table for Diego’s.

“Exactly my point.” Diego said, letting his mother take his hand. 

“The fireworks shouldn’t start for a few more hours at least, it’s not even dark yet.” Luther said, keeping his eyes on Klaus and the girls. 

**_Boom_ **

Diego’s head snapped up to see the remnants of a firework in the sky. 

“Apparently it’s dark enough.” Diego said darkly, ready to rush to Klaus. Who disappeared. 

Allison and Vanya looked around, their fun in the sun obviously ruined. None of them seemed to know where Klaus was, until Grace spoke up. 

**_BOOM Crackle Crackle_ **

“What was that Mom?” Luther asked, a bit loud. 

**_Crackle BOOM spspsp_ **

“It seems that Klaus is behind the planter.” Grace said, and pointed to where Klaus’s foot was peeking out from behind one of the long planters. 

Diego shot a glare to Luther, and stood to walk to join Klaus. He knelt down, but he could tell that the curled up Hargreeves was not seeing the courtyard of the Academy. 

“Hey, Klaus. Hey, do you know where you are?” Diego asked, putting a hand on Klaus’s shoulder. He’s been told before that it grounds his sibling. 

Klaus didn’t even react, eyes glazed over. “Dave?”

“Diego.”

“Where’s Dave?”

“Do you know what year you’re in?” 

Klaus looked up at him, eyes still glazed but looking over Diego’s head. 

**BOOM**

Diego turned his head to see the dropping sparkles of a blue firework. 

“Uh, 2019? Bombs aren’t colorful.” Klaus said, still in his curled up position. 

Diego barked a bitter laugh, because  _ Klaus was with bombs?  _ Of course he was, why wouldn't he be, in whatever war he managed to get his ass tangled up in. 

“Yeah, 2019.” 


End file.
